


An Unexpected Date

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Bullying, Complete, Kissing, M/M, Mikami is not an obsessive maniac, Romantic date, badassLight, can be future L/Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami and Light are students at To-Oh university. Mikami never imagined that Light, the most famous student will ask him out for a date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullying

Mikami's POV

A profound silence prevailed in the library, even a slightest movement of flipping over pages could be heard loud and and clear, making a ricocheting noise in extremely large room. Apart from me, only two or three students could be found, extremely engrossed in studies. Ofcourse studies at To-oh requires high level of determination, hardwork and perseverance, even from high IQ students. I was reading my criminal psychology book as exams were around the corner and I had three hours break till my next psychology class.

Two hours passed by without much happening. It was after two and a quarter hour when there was a defeaning cry from backside of library, which happened to be the backside of university as well. It was followed by loud grumbling noises. My glance shot towards other occupants of the room, who were all wide eyed with shock and curiosity, listening keenly to discern the direction of source of the noises. As the brawl got louder and louder, everyone returned their attention to studies, ignoring incessant noises outside because they knew very well who was involved. And ofcourse they don't want to 'poke their nose in others matters'. 

That is exactly the way it always has been. I have been grown up seeing human turning deaf hear to pleads of help, ignoring evil around them and doing nothing to stand against it. They always have been silent spectators, thinking that their silence could eradicate evil. But in truth,  their silence and cowardice is what that has strengthen these rogues. But I have never been amongst them and never will be! Without thinking for another second I rushed out from library heading towards back of the university.

  When I reached there, an expected sight unfolded before me. A first year student was lying on the floor quivering with fear and Tamaki was at top of him,  pinning him to the ground, brandishing a dagger menacingly. Tamaki was the notorious bully of To oh, though he hadn't hurt people physically,  but he liked to scare shit out of people,  especially new crop of students as they become his prey easily. Two friends of his gang were standing in the corner watching the exchange.

  "What is going on here? " I asked with all power I could muster in my voice.

Tamaki patted the boys cheek with knife, " looks like daddy is here to save you!" He said giving a lopsided grin.

"Let him go, Tamaki!"

"Oh yes! Why shouldn't I? When I have got another delicious prey!" He gave me a predatory look, licking his lips making his friends burst into a hysterical laugh. He got of the boy, who escaped within a flash. I watched him disappearing and didn't notice that kyutsou were now just inches away from me. Mao grasped my arms and twisted them behind my back within one forceful shove. I was about to kick him when there was one hard blow on my face making me fall on the ground with such force that all air expunged out of my lungs. Within second Tamaki was leaning over me. He grasped my strands of hair roughly pulling them and yanking my head forward.

"Oh you like to become a hero, don't you? " He sneered, " Well boys why not make him one? "

And with a sudden jerk he pulled off my shirt. It took me whole minute to register what was happening, what he meant by 'making me a hero'.

"Boys! Get your cameras ready!" He trailed his hands over my chest, "Oh, you have a hot, well built body! You will certainly become a hero. A stark naked one! " He gave a maniacal laugh.

"Tamaki! " a tenor voice called from behind with such authority that halted Tamaki ' s action. He grimaced in annoyance.

"What it is, Light! It's none of your business! Just go away! "

"Let. Him. Go " he commanded curtly.

Tamaki face twitched in frustration as he contemplated his options. "Or otherwise? "

"I don't want to repeat myself. Let him go or your horrendous crime will be known to every soul. You really well know what I'm capable of! "

"You are threatening me Light Yagami? " He raised his brow, irritated that a first year student was challenging him.

"Threat is the least a person gets from me! " He said in a concondescending tone. 

And just like that he got of me moving towards Light angrily but with a bit hesitance. Mao and Kyoutso pulled him back asking him to withdraw.

"Yagami it will be better if you don't play God with me! "And with that they sprinted away leaving both of us alone .

Light Yagami! A first year student. My first impression of him was not much positive due to his arrogance and disdain he held for others like they are nobodies, though at that time as well I had to admit that he was exceedingly handsome, good looking, charming hence there wasn't any word that could describe his angel like beauty. It was because of his looks or attracting aura he had that I found myself studying this boy carefully, his attitude, body language and his psychology. Soon I found out that he was perfect in every aspect of life and most importantly a genius amongst genius. I realised that it wasn't pride but more like self awareness, it wasn't contempt towards others, but seeing what truly despicable creatures they really were. With his intelligence he could see their true faces. He really was superior to all creature like a ... God! He was a distant person, an untouchable one because everyone was below him in everything. Though he pretended to be friendly with everyone but I could see gloom and boredomin his eyes because no one was at his level. I could tell that he was exasperated with this world and the way it operates. And gradually I started pitying him for his solitude and unseen suffering because I myself ( though I'm not genius like him) feel discontented with this world. 

There have been many a times I wished that I could talk to this boy, discuss about our views on justice and to tell him that I understand him. But the fact remains,  that he is untouchable, a person who could be admired from distance only. Many a times it has crossed my mind, many a times it has been in my dreams to. . . to. . . No! I shouldn't even think like that, It's a sin!

"Why you stood for that boy? " This drew me it of my musings.

"My sense of justice won't let me ignore evil. "

"Interesting! " He said before turning to pick my shirt and handing it back to me. I took it, trying to keep my composure as I realised that his glance was now raking over my upper body. Though I have a well maintained body (due to all those hours I spend in gym) but feeling 'his' eyes on me, made me quite nervous.  
 

"I didn't get your name? "

 "Mikami Teru!  Final year criminology student. "

"Yagami Light,  criminology first year student.  See you around!" 

He flashed a smile and then turned around and went off. Leaving me thinking about him for rest of the day and for rest of the week.

* * *

 

Semesters were approaching and with that amount of assignments and projects doubled and classes durations extended. It was Friday, when finally the lecture ended and I headed towards locker,  feeling extremely exhausted. I wanted to loosen my tie and ruffle my hair but thought better not to do so. I thanked god when I heard a familiar voice from behind. 

"Mikami!"

"Light!! How's you? " I asked giving him a smile and trying not to sound extremely excited. 

"Ah.. fine. I was just wondering are you free tonight?  I thought maybe we can go for a dinner? It will be my treat "

It took my every ounce of self control to keep my composure and not to gape at him like an idiot. I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought for an appropriate answer and the way to say it.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great then! I will pick you at eight." He extended his mobile towards me, "Your contact number? "

I took his mobile and gave him mine. After numbers we exchanged I said:

"Light I can pick you up as I know your address. " At this his brow raised in suspicion before he again smiled charmingly.

"Suit yourself. But it will be my treat. See you then" 

With that said, he was off the sight. I closed my eyes thinking that once I'll open them, this all will be just one of my dreams. But a cellphone in my hand having his number was a proof that it wasn't. I have a date with Light Yagami! !!!!!!!


	2. Date

Mikami's whole day was dedicated to think over what to wear for the date with Light. He didn't want it to be really formal or casual either. Something that will match Light's impeccable dressing or atleast near to it.

He realised that if some sort of relationship is to develope between them, how difficult it would be for him to keep up with Light's perfection. And again a wave of insecurity hit him, that why someone like Light would want to date him.   
'What you intend to gain from this Light?'

The most plausible reason his brain could come up with was that Light was using him for solving one of his cases.  Mikami was aware that as a son of chief of NPA, Light had already helped his father in the past by solving numerous cases. It was more than impressive for an university student but afterall Light Yagami was nothing less than perfect!

It could be possible that it was just a pretense on his part to bait out notorious serial gay rapist that was at large these days.

But there were thousands of unanswered questions flooding his mind.

'Then why only me?

Would he use someone's feelings like this to solve the case?'

Mikami drew himself out of his musings and got into the car, as only twenty minutes were left to meet all famous Light Yagami!

Mikami reached Light's house exactly at eight o'clock, knowing that Light was a punctual person, just like himself. They both had a lot in common, not just perception and ideology.

Mikami rang the bell, quickly  running his finger through his ebony hair, still nervous about his appearance. Usually he  was a calm and collected individual but since Light has asked him out, Mikami could feel that he was rather acting like a teenage girl. The door was opened on the second bell, revealing a handsome brunette elegantly dressed in jet black clothes; which nicely complimented his tan skin and ocher hued eyes. Mikami could feel a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes swept over teenage boys alluring figure. They both noticed that how close their choices were in dressing as well.

“Shall we?”

“Sure!” Mikami replied giving his charming smile, trying not to look too eager.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mikami are you aware this is a five star hotel!”

“It will be my treat Light.”

“No Mikami, I can't accept this. This will cost you fortune!”

“I can afford it Light. I have inherited all of my parents heritage. And beside I want to! It would be an insult to me if you didn't accept.”

Light caught his lower lip between his teeth, in a  contemplating gesture. Mikami had to fight an urge to place his hand on those soft lips to stop Light from damaging them.

“Fine! But from the next time, I don't want it to be a five star hotel.”

'Next time? So there is going to be a next time? Maybe I've assessed the situation wrong.' He thought as his hopes elevated.

Needless to say the grandeur of the restaurant was magnificent and regal. They had the seat at the back of it. The menus were elegantly placed and extremely high priced. Soon a waitress came over to take their orders.

She saw Mikami first as he was seated opposite to the entrance. A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she took in the appearance of the handsome young man. She composed herself and professionally greeted them, her behaviour still flustered. And when her eyes moved to Light she couldn't help as the blush darkened. Usually their customers were dull, long faced, aged business men and women, as the hotel was out of financial range of youths. And she could swear that two young men infront of her were amongst the most handsome people in Japan.

Light was about to ask for just a glass of water when Mikami ordered the dinner for both of them. Still uncomfortable with the situation, he rolled his eyes but let Mikami has his way.

Waitress left after taking the order, giving them a last glance from corner of the eye before leaving.

Silence filled the air as they were again left alone.  The question that why Light has asked him out was still incessantly bugging Mikami, as he pondered over it with his neck bowed down. Meanwhile Light was busy intently staring at him, scrutinising his expressions in attempt to understand what was going through the mind of the elder male.

“Something wrong?”

Mikami shook his head and smiled. “Umm... nothing.”

Light raised his brow but said nothing. Thinking better to tell him the truth Mikami continued. “It is just that. . ." He paused thinking how to word out his thoughts. “I couldn't understand that why did you ask me out?”

“Why did I ask you out?” Light frowned, genuinely confused at the question. “Why wouldn't I? Teru, you are a very handsome man, if the way that waitress was gawking at you is something to go by.” Mikami's heart gave a beat on hearing his first name from Light,he really liked the way it rolled from his tongue. It strangely appeared intimate, exciting, sending a tingling sensation through his veins. So deciding not to trust his reactions he kept his head low as Light continued.

“You are intelligent and share same views on justice with me. Not only this but we have alot in common. And besides you are 'you' Teru Mikami!”

Mikami adjusted his spectacles in attempt to diffuse the nervousness that was gradually building inside him.  “But you had never shown any interest in either gender before, you are not the one to seek out relationship with others, Light. Then why all of sudden... not to mention that why you'll ask someone from the same gender?” He shook his head, infuriated at his inability to form coherent sentences. He looked out of the window to avoid Light's gaze.

“There is always a first time for everything. Isn't?”

“But then why...” Mikami gave a pause, deciding to continue or drop the topic. “Why only when a serial rapist is on lose?”  
   
Light frowned before letting out a chuckle. “Oh! good deduction but that is not true. You see my dad is not even allowing me to join the investigating team. And do you really think Mikami, that I'll use others feeling for my personal gains?”

A pang of guilty stabbed him. 'Did I really thought that Light would do such a thing? Good, I messed up everything!'

“But there is one thing I should tell you!” This time brunette halted his sentence as if reluctant to reveal something, making dark haired man to lift his head, mentally preparing himself for something worse to come. “As you said before that I've never been interested in anyone, this fact has perturbed my family as well for a long time. So I decided that maybe, just maybe I'm looking in wrong gender-”

“So this is an experiment for you?”

Light nibbled on his lips before letting out a sigh. “You made it sound so crude, Mikami!”

“Then again the question, why me?”

“For the same reasons I told you before. Shall I spell it out for you Mikami, that you are indeed an attractive person?”

Though the idea, that for Light it was an experiment only, should be offensive but strangely Mikami was glad to be his experimentation subject. He stood up and stopped infront of Light, making him instinctively rise as well.

Light's raised his brow in an inquisitive manner and before he could register anything,  Mikami's lips came to to his. His eyes widened. Not knowing what to do he kept standing there. Everything was just so muddled!

Mikami lightly pressed his lips and then brushed them back and forth across Light's mouth.

“Good or bad?” he whispered against his lips.

“I-I can't think!” For the first time Mikami saw confusion on younger male's face.

“Sounds . . .good!”

He pressed it with more force, pulling on Light's lower lip.

After few seconds, Light finally wrapped his hand around Mikami's waist and other one, knotting in his night dark hair. The kiss was slow, gentle and innocent, as both of them came to terms with their new realisations.

Finally they broke the kiss to take in much needed air, their hands still snaked around each other.

“Woah! So my sexuality is officially screwed!” Light laughed, breaking the lurking tension.

“Ahm, ahm!” Waitress cleared her throat from behind, making them both withdraw their hands quickly and get to their seats.

Light noticed that how gracefully Mikami sat across him. He was liking Mikami's sauve charms more and more with each passing second.

Waitress placed the dishes on their table and shot off as quickly as possible.

They ate their food in silence,  the only noise that could be heard was the soft music being played in background.

“You know, I'm not what you think of me Mikami. You don't know anything about my past. Actually you know nothing.” Mikami heart ached as he saw self loathing in those chocolate orb eyes. He couldn't understand that how he once disliked the prideful aura that brunette holds around him. He would certainly prefer his pride over this self loathing.

Mikami reached out for his hand, which was clutched into a fist, gently rubbing it's back in circles. “I don't want to sound cheesy but. . . I think I would have liked you, even if you were a convict in prison. Because as you already said,  it's 'you' that matters!”

“Even if I were a mass murderer?” Light asked, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, no promises on that!” Light let out a chuckle.

“And here I thought you liked me, Mr prosecutor-to-be!” He said feigning hurt expression as they both starting laughing.

They continued talking for about half an hour before they realised that it was getting late.

“I'm afraid, I got to go. Just damn these assignments!”

“Oh yes, they stuff you with assignments in final year. Let's get going!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop the car at the corner, not infront of the door!”Light commanded sternly.

Mikami couldn't understand the reason but didn't ask for it. Compliantly parking the car at the corner. He turned his head to meet Light's intent stare.

“Get at the back!” He curtly commanded, sending a shiver down his spine.

Mikami blinked in confusion. Perplexed at sudden display of dominance from the teen. But he was rather liking this, so he complied.

After getting at the back, he swiveled his neck to locate brunette. Light stopped infront of him, hunching so his head was at same level with his.

Mikami's breath hitched as Light placed his hand on his chest, never breaking his gaze.

He slowly pushed Mikami back, placing his knees beside his legs, lowering his body along with his.

Mikami held his breath as he saw the predatory glint in those eyes which appeared dark brown in the darkness.

As his back hit the seat, his brain wandered, thinking that what it would be like, feeling cool, silk sheet beneath his back and that hot body looming above him. And then his brain presented the most shameful imagination. He never knew that he was into bondage.

He felt his cheeks heating up so he averted his eyes away from the handsome brunette, trying to hide them with his black ebony locks. But Light's slender fingers brushed his locks away jerking his chin to meet his eyes. He continued to trace the edge of Mikami's jaws with the back of his index finger, leaving a burning trail behind.

Soon his finger was replaced by warm, soft lips. Mikami closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the burning sensation, throwing his head back and inadvertently offering his exposed neck.

Light complied with the offer, and moved to his neck. The older male clutched the leather of the seat as wet tongue brushed his Adam apple, followed by teeth sinking into his already burning, sweaty skin.

“Lighttt!” He gasped, tightly clasping Light's shoulder, making him jerk his head upward and meet Mikami's glazed, half-lidded eyes with his own intent one. Unable to endure the piercing, feral stare of those sepia eyes, Mikami turned his head away. His breath ragged with anticipation, nervouseness and unexplained fear.

Light continued to stare at writhing man beneath him, his warm breath brushing other's neck, making it further difficult for Mikami to pull air into his constricted lungs. Light purposely prolonged his stare, reveling in fear mixed with burning desire and anticipation as it increased with each passing second.

Smirking he nuzzled his head against Mikami's face, until he found his lips, kissing it fiercely, hungrily, delving into hot, wet cavern; their groans meshing in their locked mouths .

Deciding to tease Mikami further, he slowly spread his legs apart; making him jerk up suddenly, breaking the kiss, as if he had been stabbed in stomach.

“Light, don't!” He panted. “Don't if you won't do it!”

“Hmmm. . .fair point!” Light grinned before giving a haste peck on his swollen lips. “Good bye for now then.” He slided his lips to other's ear, “Teru Mikami!” He purred making him shudder involuntarily.

He flung off towards his house, leaving confused Mikami behind.

'Just what the heck has happened?' Mikami thought as Light's slim figure disappeared in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chap will be about their date! R&R


End file.
